Yuuki på Hogwarts
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Yuuki lämnar Japan och alla för att det är för farligt för henne, och hon åker till Hogwarts.Men Yuuki känner inte till Voldemort,och snart är hon mitt i ett krig långt hemifrån.vad ska hon göra?och vad kan hon göra?hur ska hon klara sig? ja vad händer?
1. Yuuki kommer till Hogwarts

Yuuki stod i en stor hall. Hon kände sig helt vilsen. Det var människor över allt men hon kände ingen och hon visste inte var hon skulle. Snart försvann eleverna och hon stod ensam.  
>"Nu då?" Frågade hon sig själv och såg på den stora dörren framför sig, skall hon bara gå in?<br>"Miss Kuran?" Yuuki vände sig om och såg en kvinna grönklädd kvinna. Hon såg ganska sträng ut, men Yuuki trodde nog hon skulle kunna få henne att le.  
>"Ja det är jag." Sa hon vänligt och bugade som seden från hennes hemland sa.<br>"Jag är Minivera McGonagall." Sa hon och Yuuki nickade. Vilket konstigt namn, fast allt här är så annorlunda.  
>"Du ska få bli placerad när första årseleverna är klara. Skolan har fyra elevhem. Gryffindor som värderar mod, ridderskap och styrka. Jag är deras föreståndare. Hufflepuff som värderar hårt arbete, tålamod, vänskap och lojalitet, deras föreståndare heter Pomona Sprout. Ravenclaw där hamnar de som är eller har potential att bli kvicktänkta och ett gott förstånd, Filius Flitwick är deras föreståndare och så Slytherins där hamnar är de som är ambitiösa, listiga och kvicktänkta och deras föreståndare heter Severus Snape. "Förklarade McGonagall och Yuuki nickade. "Hur mycket magi kan du?"<br>Yuuki såg på henne och sa sedan "Jag har lärt mig en del, men jag har lärt mig den på ett annat sätt än vad ni verkar göra här, professorn." McGonagall log och Yuuki såg sig åter om i hallen.  
>"Är det några problem med ditt tillstånd?" frågade professorn och Yuuki såg på henne och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Nej jag har piller som jag äter." Yuuki hade halva väskan full med piller och om hon skulle behöva mer kan säker Kaname skicka fler. Dörren öppnades och Yuuki fick för första gången se rummet innanför. Det var en gigantisk sal, med fyra bord på rad och ett längst fram i salen och högt i tak. Yuuki såg upp och märkte att taket var förtrollat, hon log. McGonagall började gå och Yuuki följde efter henne. Hon såg hur människorna kollade på henne, hon visste att hon stack ut ur mängden med de stora bruna ögonen och det långa bruna håret. Yuuki hade alltid sätt bra ut och hon visste om det. de kom fram till bordet längst fram i salen och Yuuki såg att det var lärar bordet. En äldre man med vitt skägg ställde sig upp och Yuuki visste att han hette Albus Dumbledore, det var han som Kaname och hennes far hade pratat med.<br>"I år har vi en utbytesstudent från Japan, Yuuki Kuran." Sa han och log mot Yuuki som nickade. Den grönklädda kvinnan tog fram en pall med en hatt på och ställde den framför hennes fötter. Yuuki satte sig på pallen och McGonagall satte på henne hatten. Yuuki förstod inte vad de skulle vara bra för, men snart hörde hon en röst i huvudet.  
><em>"Så du är fröken Kuran. Jag märker att du har starka krafter och en skarp hjärna. Du blir svår placerad, du skulle passa i alla elevhem. Jag märker att du har utstått mycket och att du använder den kunskapen. Jag tror att du passar bäst i"<em>  
>"SLYTHERIN" skrek hatten ut och Yuuki tog av sig den och gick mot bordet som applåderade. Hon fick plats bredvid en blond kille och en med svart hår. Hon såg på dem och nickade och de granskade henne. Yuuki vände blicken mot den vithåriga mannen som höll ett tal om en man vid namn Voldemort hade kommit tillbaka och att vi skulle hålla ihop och kämpa mot honom. Yuuki hade aldrig hört talas om mannen, men han lät lite som Rido. Yuuki rös och försökte glömma Rido. Manen avslutade talet och alla började applådera även Yuuki stämde in, och snart kom maten upp på bordet. Yuuki hoppade till lite och såg sedan på den. Det var längesedan hon åt sån här mat, hon tog en liten bit kyckling hällde upp ett glas vatten och la i ett av pillren, snart var vattnet rött. De andra runt henne såg undrande ut. Hon log lätt mot dem och drack sedan upp innehållet. Genast kände hon sig starkare och hon åt en bit på kycklingen medans hon såg sig omkring i salen.<br>"Draco Malfoy." Sa killen bredvid henne och räckte fram handen. Yuuki såg på honom han hade blont nästan vitt och gråa ögon. Han på minde lite om Hanabusa Aido.  
>"Yuuki Kuran." Sa hon och tog handen, kille mitt i mot henne räckte också fram sin hand<br>"Blaise Zabini." Yuuki såg att han var italiensk, han hade svart/brunt hår och bruna ögon, Yuuki tänkte på Kaito Takamiya, Yuuki gillade aldrig Kaito. Att tänka på alla där hemma fick henne att sakna dem, särskilt Kaname. "Yuuki. Men det vet du säkert vid det här laget" sa hon och skrattade lätt. Blaise nickade och han började prata med den andra killen Draco. Yuuki förstod inte hälften, det var något om quutich, nån gett och en massa annat. Yuuki kände sig helt borta. När middagen var klar sa rektorn ett par ord, något om en förbjuden skog och något om ingen magi i korridorerna. Sen reste sig alla elever och Yuuki började följa strömmen ut.  
>"Kom vis ak visa dig vart vi Slytherinare håller till." sa Draco och han tog tag i Yuuki och började gå, Blaise gick bredvid honom. De gick ner mot en källare och ett tag trodde Yuuki att de lurade henne men hon såg snart fler elever som försvann in i en tavla. Yuuki såg förvånat på tavlan. De tre gick fram till tavlan och Blaise sa "ormtunga." tavlan svängde upp och Yuuki förstod att ormtunga måste vara ett lösenord. De gick in och kom till ett uppehållsrum som gick i grönt. De var en öppenspis och det stod några soffor framför brasan, det fanns ett litet bibliotek och några bord man kunde plugga vid. Hon såg upp och märkte att sjön var ovanför. Hon gillade uppehållsrummet, de påminde om vardagsrummet hemma och på nattklassens uppehållsrum.<br>"Ja här bor vi." sa Draco och log.  
>"De påminner lite om hemma." svarade Yuuki och de andra två nickade. Yuuki frågade sedan "Vart sover man?" och killarna pekade på två trappor som gick upp. "Den vänstra leder till tjejernas sovsal och den högra till killarnas." förklarade Draco och Yuuki nickade, hon var inte van vid sovsalar. Hon hade alltid delat rum med Sayori. Men de skall nog gå bra. Yuuki sa god natt till killarna och gick mot sovsalen. Hon gick upp för trappan och hittade en dörr där det stod <em>sjätte årselever<em> och gick in. Det var ett runt rum med sängar i. Yuuki hittade en tom säng längst bort där hennes saker stod. Hon gick dit och började packa upp. Hon la sina kläder i byrån, packade upp fotona på alla och sedan la hon nattblomman hon fått av Kaname på nattduksbordet bredvid henne och bytta om. Yuuki kröp ner i sängen och försökte sova. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket hon hade övat, det var fortfarande svårt att sova vid den här tiden. Hon ville vara vaken, hon ville gå ut och ha kul. Men efter en stund somnade hon.


	2. återvändsgränd

Yuuki vaknade flera gånger den natten. "Dumma tidsskillnad" tänkte hon när hon vaknade sex på morgonen och gav upp att ens försöka somna om i två timmar. Hon tog på sig skol uniformen och kappan. Kläderna var så annorlunda jämfört med dem hon var van vid. Hon stoppade ner pillren i fickan och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Det var tom, precis som hon hade antagit. Hon gick fram till bokhyllan och såg på böckerna. Hon kände igen några av dem som hon fått hemskickade i somras för att läsa. Hon fortsatte längs väggen med böcker, Yuuki älskade att läsa. Hon tog fram en bok som hette _Hogwarts historia_ och satte sig vid bordet. Det var mörkt i rummet så hon tände en liten eld i handen, precis som Akatsuk lärt henne. Hon började läsa, men av bröts av Draco "Hur gör du det där?" frågade han förvirrat och hon såg upp från boken. "Vad för något?" frågade hon honom. Han gick fram till henne och satte sig vid bordet. Han tog sin höger hand och förde mot elden men tog snart bort den när han märkte att det var varmt. "Det är ju riktig eld. Hur gör du?" Draco försökte förstå och Yuuki skrattade. "Akatsuk lärde mig. Jag behöver ingen stav för att använda magi." sa Yuuki enkelt, men Draco såg tveksam ut. Yuuki la ihop boken och såg på honom. "Det går i familjen." Sa hon enkelt, det var bara delvis sant, Kaname kunde det inte. Men hon hade på något sätt fått en massa olika krafter och det var därför en av anledningarna till att han hade skickat iväg henne. Han var rädd att någon skulle försöka använda hennes krafter. "Kan alla de i japan?" frågade Draco och Yuuki mötte hans blick. "Nej bara vissa." Draco nickade och Yuuki märkte att klockan nu var åtta, hur länge hade hon inte läst? De gick upp till stora salen och satte sig vid bordet. Yuuki la i en tablett i glaset och drack sedan. "Ska du inte äta?" Frågade Draco och såg på hennes tallrik. "Nej jag är inte hungrig." Yuuki log och Draco var på väg att fråga något annat men en man med svarta kläder och svart hår kom fram. Yuuki tyckte han såg väldigt olycklig ut. Hon gav honom ett leende och han såg på henne och gav henne schemat. Yuuki antog att det var professorn Snape. Yuuki såg på schemat, förvandlingskonst, trollkarls historia och trolldryckskonst. Vilka konstiga ämnen.  
>"Förvandlingskonst" suckade Draco och la huvudet trött på bordet, Blaise som kom in såg på honom och tog något att äta. De åt upp frukosten och gick sedan upp för första våningen och mot lektionen. De gick in och satte sig, Yuuki såg att det var den grönklädda häxan som var lärare.<br>"Idag ska vi förvandla föremål till möbler." sa hon och förklarade hur det gick till. Klassen tog fram sina trollspön och stavar och började försöka Yuuki såg på Hamstern framför sig. Hon koncentrerade sig på en speldosa som Zero gett henne för fyra jular sedan. Hon la handen ovanför och snart kände hon pälsen förvandlas till trä. Hon öppnade ögonen och såg den lilla trälådan med rosen på. Hon öppnade den och där var en spegel och deras låt som de hört som liten spelades. Hon log, det var så många år sedan. När hon och Zero fortfarande var vänner. "15 poäng till Slytherin" Sa McGonagall och Yuuki nickade och förvandlade speldosan tillbaka till en hamster. Lektionen gick hyfsat fort och Yuuki tyckte de var betydligt roligare än alla mattelektioner och artighetslektioner. Hon började gilla att vara här. När lektionen var slut gick de vidare till nästa. De var ett ganska stort klassrum och när det kom ut ett spöke ur tavlan höjde Yuuki ögonbrynen. "Er lärare är ett spöke" sa hon till killarna som nickade sömnigt. "Har du aldrig sätt ett spöke Yuuki?" frågade Blaise och Yuuki skakade på huvudet. "inte just spöke. Jag har sätt annat men inte spöken." sa hon och vände sig mot Binns som läraren hette. Hon trodde att hon skulle somna under lektionen, det var verkligen en tråkig föreläsning. Yuuki hade hellre artighetslektioner. När klockan ringde gick de fort därifrån och ner till lunchen. Yuuki var fortfarande inte hungrig. Killarna såg konstigt på henne men hon bara log. "Snapes lektion är inställd" sa en svarthårig tjej till dem. Tjejen såg nyfiket på Yuuki som log lätt. "Tack Pansy" svarade Draco. "Då kan jag utforska slottet" Sa Yuuki och gick ut ur salen. Hon bestämde sig för att gå uppåt eftersom det inte fanns så mycket nere i källaren. Yuuki gick upp för den första trappan och såg sedan konstigt på de andra när de började flytta på sig. "Kan det här stället bli mycket konstigare?" frågade hon sig själv och log. Hon såg på alla tavlor som rörde på sig. Yuuki var van vid mycket konstigt men det här var något annat. Det var en härlig känsla av att vara på Hogwarts. Yuuki bestämde sig för att gå av trappan och började vandra längs korridoren. Hon hörde steg bakom sig och vände sig om men såg ingen. Hon fortsatte gå men såg snart att hon kommit till en återvändsgränd. Yuuki vände sig om och såg nu ett gäng killar stå framför henne.  
>"Vad har vi här?" sa den ena och började gå runt henne. Yuuki gillade inte det här. "Det verkar som den nya tjejen har gått vilse" Sa en annan och såg på henne. Yuuki försökte gå men de spärrade hennes väg. "Du är ganska söt" sa den första killen och synade henne. Yuuki fick en klump i magen när killen kom närmare henne. "Vad sägs om att vi gör sällskap?" han stirrade in i hennes ögon och Yuuki skakade på huvudet och försökte samla sina tankar. Hon försökte minnas allt hon lärt sig. "inte? Jag gillar inte det där svaret" sa han och höjde handen, Yuuki såg skräckslaget hur den kom närmare. Vad ska jag göra? Tänkte hon<p> 


	3. Yuukis historia

Yuuki samlade tankarna precis som Ruka lärt henne och snart hade hon tagit kontrollen över killarnas kroppar. Hon fick dem att stanna och Yuuki svepte med benet under dem så de ramlade och gick sedan där ifrån. Hon andades inte ut fören hon satt i soffan framför spisen i uppehållsrummet. Det där hade aldrig hänt hemma i Japan fast då hade hon så klart haft Zero och Kaname som beskydd. Hon saknade Kaname. Hur skall hon klara ett år utan honom? Draco, Blaise och en tjej som presenterade sig som Star kom in och satte sig hos Yuuki.  
>"Jag hörde att du spöade Cormac." Sa Blaise och log mot henne. Yuuki såg på honom och nickade. "Han blev lite närgången" mumlade hon till svar. De andra såg på henne, Star la handen på hennes axel tröstande och log mot henne. "Du ser lite ledsen ut Yuuki" sa hon och Yuuki såg på henne. "Jag saknar alla där hemma bara." Yuuki log halvhjärtat och de andra nickade förstående. Star fick syn på ringen Yuuki hade, det var en förlovningsring i silver med japansk text på. "Nån särskild du saknar?" frågade Star och blinkade med ena ögat och Yuuki såg på ringen. "Han heter Kaname." svarade hon drömmande. Killarna såg lite besviket på henne men sa inget, Star log där i mot. Hon påminde om Rima. Yuuki började bli hungrig, hon trollade fram ett glas med vatten och la i ett piller. Hon komihåg när Zero försökte äta dem. Hans kropp hade vägrat, Yuuki hade hjälpt honom överleva. Hon hade vägrat låta honom förvandlas till en level-e. Kaname hade senare räddat Zeros liv. Hon undrade hur det var med honom nu för tiden? "Äter du inget annat än de där pillren?" frågade Blaise och Draco sa "De är kanske den japanska maten." jag såg på dem och svarade sedan "Nej det är inte den japanska maten. Och nej jag äter egentligen inget annat." det var inte hela sanningen men hon visste inte hur hon skulle förklara vem hon var. "Du äter väll inte bantningspiller? För om du gör det snälla sluta med det." sa Star och Yuuki såg på henne och log. "Nej jag äter verkligen inte bantningspiller. Det är bara dumt." sa Yuuki och tog en klunk av den röda drycken. "får jag smaka?" frågade Star och Yuuki såg på henne, det finns väll inget som hindrar det. Yuuki gav henne drycken. "Jag tror dock inte du gillar det." Star tog en stor klunk och spottade sedan ut det över bordet, Yuuki såg på henne och skakade på huvudet. "De smakar ju…blod." sa Star och såg på Yuuki, lika bra att berätta. "Det är blod. På sett och vis." De andra såg på Yuuki som tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag är vampyr och i stället för att dricka andras blod eller mitt eget så tar jag pillren." förklarade hon. Yuuki såg på de tre par ögon som stirrade på henne. "Är du, men du har ju inga tänder." var det första Blaise fick ur sig, Yuuki öppnade munnen och lät tänderna växa så de syntes och när de sätt färdig så tog hon in dem igen. "Vet din kille om det här?" Draco såg skeptiskt på henne och Yuuki skrattade. "Kaname? Ja det var han som förvandlade mig till vampyr." de andra tre såg på henne. "Förvandlade din kille dig till vampyr? De måste vara väldigt romantiskt. Hej jag är vampyr, nu ska jag dricka ditt blod." Sa Star och Yuuki såg på henne. "Nej jag visste att Kaname var vampyr redan sedan jag var liten. Han räddade mig från en annan vampyr som ville döda mig. Men det är lite mer komplicerat än så. Jag var född som vampyr, men när Kanames morbor Rido kom och ville döda våran familj så offrade min mamma sig och gjorde mig till människa, vilket gjorde att Rido inte kunde hitta mig. Kaname hittade mig efter att Rido var bort jagad. Han lämnade mig hos Kaien Cross, som blev min adoptivfar. Kaname kom och hälsade på så ofta han kunde. Jag fick senare en adoptivbror Zero hans familj blev dödade av vampyrer så han hatar vampyrer. Han och Kaname kom inte så bra överens, fast de är kanske en underdrift. Min pappa öppnade en skola med både vampyrer och människor. Människorna visste så klart inte om att nattklassen var vampyrer och det var mitt och Zeros jobb att undvika att de träffade varandra. Efter ett tag fick vi reda på att Zero höll på att förvandlas till vampyr. Vampyren som dödade hans familj var renblodig vampyr och det betyder att de kan förvandla människor till vampyrer. Men de blir inte riktiga utan snarare tjänare. Zero höll på att bli en level-e vampyr och det betyder att han måste dödas. Jag lät han dricka mitt blod så han kunde hålla sig vid liv. Kaname lät honom få en del av hans blod och det hindrar honom från att bli en level-e. senare när Rido var på väg tillbaka så bet Kaname mig och jag blev vampyr igen." förklarade Yuuki lätt, men de andra såg förvirrade ut. "Hatade inte Kaname den där Zero?" frågade Blaise förvirrat och Yuuki nickade "De hatade varandra men båda älskade mig och Kaname räddade Zero så att han skulle kunna skydda mig." förklarade Yuuki. "Hur kunde Kaname återuppväcka dig som vampyr?" frågade Star förvirrat och jag log "Jag föddes för att bli Kanames fru och när mamma gjorde mig till människa så såg hon till att bara Kaname kunde återuppväcka mig. Vi växte upp som syskon så vi har ett speciellt band." sa hon glatt och de såg lite halv äcklat på mig. "Menar ni att ni är syskon?" frågade Draco och jag skakade på huvudet. "Både ja och nej. Kaname är bland de allra första vampyrerna i Japan så han är väldigt gammal. Så han är liksom bland de första som skapade familj, men sedan blev han ung igen och då tog mina föräldrar hand om honom och sedan föddes jag. Typ så." skrattade Yuuki och de nickade halvt. "det är svårt att förklara." och de nickade förstående. "Så hur många renblodiga vampyrer finns det? och vad är så särskilt med dem?" frågade Blaise och jag såg på honom. "Jo det finns jag och Kaname, sen finns det nog några andra kvar om de inte är döda än. Eftersom det finns vampyrer så finns det så klart vampyrjägare och för tillfället är det ett krig mellan dem i Japan och då vill man döda de renblodiga först eftersom de är som kungligheter. Och sen har vi Rido som är vill komma åt mig och Kaname. Ja vi har starkare krafter än de andra, och fler krafter." Förklarade hon och Star frågade. "Så du har en galen morbror och en bunt jägare efter dig i Japan?" Yuuki nickade och de såg lite oroligt på mig. "De kommer inte hit. De vet inte att jag är här. de var därför Kaname skickade hit mig." sa Yuuki och såg på dem. "Fast ni verkar ju ha era egna problem med den där Voldemort." sa "Han har gjort en hel del hemska saker så vi vill inte nämna hans namn." sa Draco. "Men det ger ju honom bara större makt." sa Yuuki och de såg på henne och ryckte på axlarna. "Yuuki vad hände med Zero?" frågade Star och Yuuki fick en sorg i blicken och slog ner blicken. "Jag vill inte prata om det just nu. Om ni ursäktar mig så ska jag gå och lägga mig." Sa Yuuki och reste sig. Hon hörde de andra viska när hon gick upp för trappan "Tror ni han dog?" frågade Blaise. "Hon kanske åt upp honom." Sa Draco och Star slog honom. "Nej jag tror Kaname dödade honom." Yuuki hatade att hon hade bra hörsel. Dumma Vampyr grej. Hon stängde ute allt ljud och gick till sängs. Hon saknade Zero, tårarna rann ner för kinderna. Hon saknade honom, varför kunde inte han förstå? Varför hade han inte lyssnat på henne? Hon tog upp nallen hon fått av Kaname som liten och kramade den och slöt ögonen och försökte somna.<p> 


	4. Dementorerna

Yuuki vaknade på morgonen av att vågorna slog mot fönstret, hon hade klarat att sova en hel natt. Hon gick upp och tog på sig och gick sedan ner i uppehållsrummet där hon hittade Star, Draco och Blaise. "God morgon Yuuki." sa dem och Yuuki svarade "ohayou gozaimasu" de såg på henne och log. De gick upp till frukosten och Yuuki bestämde sig för att ta en smörgås till pillret. Hennes vänner såg gillande på Yuuki. De tog fram schemat och såg att de skulle ha försvar mot svartkonst. De lät som en rolig lektion, professor Lupin. Yuuki såg på sina vänner och de förklarade att han var en rolig lärare, men att han var varulv. "Varulvar har jag träffat förut. Vampyrer och Varulvar bruka komma bra överens." sa Yuuki när de gick upp till lektionen. Hans klassrum såg ut som vilket som helst, men Lupin såg ut att vara trevlig. Han såg ut att inte ha så mycket pengar men han verkade inte bry sig om det. Han såg på klassen och stannade med blicken på Yuuki som log, han nickade och sa sedan "Idag ska vi prata om ickeverbala trollformler." han förklarade att man var tvungen att koncentrera sig noga och att man inte skulle bli besviken i fall det inte gick första gången. Yuuki trodde inte att de skulle bli något problem, hon använde aldrig trollformler utan hon bara tänkte det hon ville skulle hända. De delade in sig i par och Yuuki stod mitt i mot en tjej med brunt vågigt hår. Hon såg snäll ut och Yuuki log mot henne och fick ett snabbt leende tillbaka. Sen koncentrerade hon sig, hon såg hur tjejen stod utan trollspö och hur hon stelnade till och när hon slog upp ögonen stod tjejen stilla utan stav. Yuuki släppte förtrollningen och tjejen såg förvånat på henne. "Fröken Kuran" hörde hon hur professor Lupin ropade. Yuuki gick fram till honom. "Så du är våran utbytesstudent? Du verkar ha lite annorlunda krafter?" Yuuki nickade och sa sedan. "Ja jag är väll ingen vanlig häxa." sa hon lätt, professorn såg på henne. "Jag är egentligen en vampyr så jag använder mig av de krafterna." viskade Yuuki och Lupin nickade. "Jag tyckte väll att du hade en annan, vad ska vi säga aura." han skrattade lätt, Yuuki gillade honom. Han var rolig och han förstod sig på elever. Lektionen gick fort precis som dagen gjorde. Yuuki fick ha sin första lektion i spådomskonst, vilket hon tyckte var flummigt. Man ska inte veta vad som finns i framtiden. Hade Yuuki vetat vad som skulle hända längre fram hade hon nog inte sagt att spådomskonst var flummigt. Dagen led mot sitt slut och de satt nu utomhus vid sjön, och solen började gå ner. "Nu är det snart Yuukis tid" skrattade Star och Yuuki log. Natten var då hon trivdes bäst. "Yuuki hur kan du vara ute när det är sol?" Blaise såg på henne. "jag vet inte, alla vampyrer jag känner kan det. De gillar det inte, men de kan." Yuuki kände ett stygn i hjärtat. Hon saknar verkligen alla där hemma. Aidous påhitt, Rima och Senris fototagningar, Kanames och hennes stunder framför brasan. Fast hon gillade England med. Det är ett mysigt land och hon har roliga vänner. "Alltså när ni nu äter eller vad vi ska sägas människor hur gör ni då?" frågade Draco och Blaise la till "Ja lägger ni i er buskar med nät och hoppar på dem när de går förbi?" han skrattade lite och Yuuki stämde in. "Jag och Kaname brukar inte jaga. Vi brukar dricka varandras blod." sa hon enkelt, killarna himlade med ögonen. "Vad romantiskt." sa Star och Yuuki nickade. Yuuki såg bort mot bergen, det såg ut som ett stort svart moln kom flygande mot dem. Yuuki ställde sig upp och riktade sin blick mot molnet och såg att det var huv klädda varelser. Och hon kände hur det började bli kallt. Hennes vänner ställde sig bredvid henne och drog sina stavar. "dementorer" sa de och Yuuki visste inte vad de var, men hon antog att det inte var något bra. "de är säkert hundratals av dem" sa Draco. Yuuki såg på varelserna och visste inte vad hon skulle göra.


	5. En orm liknande man

Yuuki såg på dementorerna och hade ingen aning om vad hon skulle göra. Hon hade aldrig sätt varelserna. Hennes vänner tog fram sina stavar och kastade iväg förtrollningar. Yuuki samlade sina tankar och fokuserade på att bränna upp varelserna. Hon koncentrerade sig och när hon öppnade ögonen stod varelserna i brand. Yuukis vänner såg på henne och hur varelserna brann upp och föll ner i sjön. "På min mig om att aldrig bli osams med dig." sa Draco och log, Yuuki skrattade och såg på dem. de började gå in mot slottet där de mötte lärarna som panikartat frågade vad som hänt. de förklarade och Dumbledore skulle skriva till ministeriet. "Vad var det dör för något?" frågade Yuuki när de satt i uppehållsrummet. "Dementorer. de vaktar trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban. De tar ur en alla ens glädje." förklarade Star och Yuuki nickade, hon hade känt sig sorgsen när de kom. "Men jag har aldrig mött någon som eldad upp dementorer. Varför har ingen gjort det innan?" frågade Blaise roat. "För att det inte brukar gå" sa Draco, men Yuuki bara ryckte på axlarna. de satt och pratade om lite allt möjligt när Nott kom in rusande. "Det har försvunnit elever" sa han med paniken i halsen. Alla elever såg på varandra. "Vadå försvunnit?" frågade Star och allas blickar vändes åt Nott "Ja, det saknas elever. Ingen vet vart de har tagit vägen, de är bara borta." Sa han "De kan inte bara ha försvunnit!" protesterade någon men Nott skakade på huvudet och sa sedan "Jo det är ju det de har." alla såg oroligt på varandra. "Men hur kan någon bara försvinna?" frågade Star, Yuuki skulle just svara när hon kände en konstig känsla, det var som om någon drog henne mot sig. Allt snurrade och snart befann hon sig i ett mörkt rum med en massa andra personer. "Välkomna" sa en mörk röst och Yuuki vände sin blick mot mannen och mötte ett par röda ögon.

Yuuki såg på mannen. Yuuki hade aldrig sätt något liknande, mannen påminde om en orm, han hade ingen näsa och röda ögon. Yuuki visste inte vem mannen var men hon förstod att han var farlig. De andra i rummet ryggade tillbaka när mannen blev farlig och Yuuki förstod att det här måste vara Voldemort.  
>"Ni är varmt välkomna" sa han med en kall röst och Yuuki tänkte genast på Rido. hon hade åkt från Japan för att slippa honom och istället möter hon en minst lika farlig person. Voldemort granskade allihop i rummet.<br>"Jag har fört hit er för att ni ska få en möjlighet att gå med mig." väste han och de flesta skakade på huvudet, andra lyssnade noggrant. Yuuki själv såg likgiltigt på honom. hon hade inte kommit till England för att gå med någon galning, då hade hon kunnat stanna i Japan.  
>"Jag ger er denna chans eller så kommer ni ångra er" sa han likgiltigt, genast gick några av eleverna fram till mannen som log ett glädjelöst leende. några tvekade och han riktade staven mot en tjej som skrek till och sedan föll ihop. Yuuki kände på sig att hon inte skulle vakna igen. genast skyndade de andra fram till manen. Yuuki stod lugnt kvar på sin plats och mötte mannens blick.<br>"Du var minsann en bestämd person" sa han och tog ett steg mot henne. hon stirrade på honom och han började gå runt henne. hon såg hur han höjde staven men hon gled snabbt undan, och mannen såg intressant på henne. Han höjde staven på nytt och Yuuki såg på honom och han stelnade i rörelsen. Yuuki visste inte vad hon skulle göra och tappade koncentrationen och mannen kunde åter röra sig. Yuuki såg att han började bli arg och hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra. hon koncentrerade sig och skickade ut några blixtrar som skydd runt henne. mannen sken upp.  
>"Du är en japansk vampyr" han såg nöjt på henne, och Yuuki visste inte hur han kände till vampyrerna från Japan, men hon var inte heller intresserad av den informationen. utan hon såg på Voldemort med arg blick. hon ville vara ifred.<br>"Det är väll tur att jag inte irriterade dig, för vem vet vad du hade gjort då" skrattade han och återgick till de andra eleverna. de såg skrämt på Voldemort och med samma rädsla på Yuuki. hon satte sig ner och försökte hitta en ut väg. hon tog ett piller och knaprade på det. och såg sig runt efter en utväg. plötsligt hörde Yuuki en välbekant röst och vände sig om och såg in i ett par välbekanta ögon.


	6. Ett kärt återseende

Yuuki såg in i Stars ögon. hon var tillbaka i uppehållsrummet.  
>"vad hände precis?" frågade hon och såg sig runt omkring, hade hon bara drömt? men det hade känts så verkligt.<br>"Det undrar vi med?" sa Star och såg på henne.  
>"Jag mötte den där Voldemort. han påminner mig om Rido" svarade Yuuki och hon la märke till att de andra rös till när hon sa Voldemort<br>"Är det han som har kidnappat eleverna?" frågade Blaise och Yuuki såg på honom och nickade  
>"Han fick dem att bli dödskäkare eller något sådant" svarade hon<br>"Dödsätare. då måste han planera något" sa Draco och såg på de andra.  
>"Ja de gör han nog. och han kommer ha ett flertal elever på sin sida. även om de inte gör det frivilligt" Sa Star oroligt.<br>"Hur kom du där ifrån?" Blaise såg oroligt på henne och drog upp hennes vänster arm. Yuuki bara såg på honom lugnt.  
>"Jag vet inte, jag vara bara tillbaka här" svarade Yuuki och förklarade vad som hänt.<br>"Du är nog den första som lever efter ett sådant möte" sa Star  
>"Men jag kan ju ändå inte bara dö. man måste göra på ett speciellt sätt" skrattade Yuuki.<br>"Vad tror ni du-vet-vem planerar då?" frågade Draco  
>"Jag vet inte men det kan inte vara bra" sa Blaise och vi såg oroligt på varandra. Yuuki var fast i ett land långt borta och hade ingen aning om vad som kommer hända. hon vet inte ens vad det är som händer. hon ville bara hem till en fiende som hon känner till. det var som att försöka bekämpa en osynlig man. Yuuki såg in i elden och såg sedan något i den och hoppade till.<p>

Yuuki såg in i elden och mötte ett par ögon. de andra såg på henne när hon pekade på elden  
>"Flampulver" sa Star, men det sa inte Yuuki något. Allt det här är ju en helt ny värld för henne.<br>"Det är trolldomsministern." sa de andra förvånat. Har de ett trolldomsministerie nu också? Yuuki antog att det var som sonaten hemma.  
>"Jag ville bara tala om att det har skett en massflykt från Azkaban och att dementorerna inte längre går att kontrollera. men oroa er inte" sa huvudet och försvann sedan.<br>"Oroa er inte? han kunde lika väl sagt att världens undergång är på väg" sa Draco och de andra såg oroligt på varandra. Yuuki såg på dem och nickade sedan  
>"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga, men jag måste sova nu" sa hon och reste sig<br>"men du ska ju vara vaken på natten" skrattade Star  
>"Precis och nu är det gryning" Svarade Yuuki och blinkade med ena ögat.<p>

Dagarna gick och efter ett tag började eleverna slappna av, inget hade hänt. "Då kanske det inte var så allvarligt" hörde Yuuki folk säga, men hon visste att det oftast brukade ske saker efter ett tag när människor brukade slappna av. Yuuki satt på lektionerna och försökte få ordning på en massa saker som hon aldrig hade hört talas om. En massa trollformler och annat. Yuukis huvud snurrade av all information när hon och hennes vänner gick ner mot stora salen. När de kom ner mot hallen var det en stor folksamling. Yuuki undrade vad som stod på.  
>"Vad händer?" frågade Star som stod bakom henne. Yuuki ryckte på axlarna, tog tag i trappräcket och kastade sig över och landade i hallen och stod öga och öga mot ett par välbekanta personer.<br>"Yuuki-sama" Yuuki såg på Aidou, men han var inte ensam han hade Ruka, Rita, Seiren, Kain, Ichijou, Senri och Kaname. Yuuki sken upp och log. Kaname mötte henne och tog henne i sin famn innan han kysste henne. Hon hade saknat honom och de andra. Hon log glatt mot dem. De andra eleverna såg intressant på hennes vänner. Star, Draco och Blaise kom fram.  
>"Det här är mina vänner från japan." Sa Yuuki glatt och presenterade dem och de nickade halvt. De andra eleverna såg avundsjukt på henne. Yuuki visste att henens vänner såg bra ut.<br>"Tänk inte ens tanken på att uppmuntra dem Aidou" skrattade Yuuki och han såg på henne och nickade sedan.  
>"Jag antar att det här är den berömda Kaname?" frågade Star och Yuuki nickade glatt.<br>"Trevligt att träffas" sa Kaname artigt och log halvt. Yuuki såg på honom att han inte var här bara för att träffa henne. Hon tog dem avsides och såg sedan på dem  
>"Nå vad gör ni här?" hon log glatt men de andra som såg genast allvarliga ut.<br>"Rido upptäckte att du var i England och åkte efter dig." Sa Ichijou och såg sorgset på henne.  
>"Men det är omöjligt" sa Yuuki oroligt och Kaname la armarna beskyddande runt henne<br>"Jag är ledsen. men jag är här nu och jag lämnar inte din sida" sa han och Yuuki kände sig lite tryggare  
>"Vi klarar det här tillsammans" Sa hon och log<br>"Men vad gör ni här allihop?" sitt hon hade sätt dem så hade de gått skilda vägar. Senri och Rita hade gett sig av för att försöka hitta Ichijou som hade gett sig av efter sin morfar och de andra hade följt med henne och Kaname.

"Vi bestämde oss att våran plats är vid vår prinsessas sida." Sa Audio skämtsamt.  
>"Du behöver all hjälp du kan få" Yuuki hörde en röst som hon inte hört på över två år och såg en sjunde röst och såg in i ett par lila ögon<br>"Zero" sa hon glatt och sprang fram till honom och slog armarna runt honom. Han såg lite pafft på henne innan han la armarna runt henne. Han nickade kort mot Kaname som svarade med en nickning. Yuukis vänner såg på alltihop "Så han lever" viskade Star till killarna och Kaname svarade "Jag skulle aldrig döda honom, eftersom Yuuki hade blivit ledsen." Han såg på dem och de stirrade förvånat på honom. Hur kunde han hört dem?  
>"Men vart är Rido då?" Yuuki såg på alla<br>"Vi vet inte. men det är nog ingen fara, det finns ju inte direkt någon elak super skurk som kan hjälpa honom här." sa Rita och log lite. Yuuki såg på sina vänner  
>"Jo det gör det faktiskt." Yuuki berättade om Voldemort och Kaname såg på henne och försäkrade sig om att hon var okej.<br>"Men det är nog inte så stor chans att de hittar varandra. Och även om det gör det så måste de komma överens. det är inte en chans att Rido kan samarbeta med någon som har lika stor ego som han" sa Kain och vi nickade

Men just i denna stund stod en man utan för en herrgård i Skottland. Mannen hade en mörkaura runt sig. Han knackade på och någon släppte in honom. Han fördes till en man med ett ormlikt utseende  
>"Ja? vad vill du?" hans röst var iskall<br>"Jag heter Rido och jag har ett erbjudan som jag tror du kommer gilla" Sa Rido och log hjärtlöst


	7. Vad hände mellan er?

Rido låg slängd i en fåtölj och såg på mannen framför sig.  
>"Så vad säger du?" frågade han och såg på honom. Voldemort mötte den underliga mannens blick.<br>"Så du hjälper mig komma in på Hogwarts så jag kan döda Potter om du får den där Yuuki?" Voldemort var lite tveksam inte ens hans bästa mannar hade kommit in på Hogwarts och ingen hade kunnat ge honom Potter och nu dyker det bara upp en man och lovar att ge honom allt detta i utbyte mot att han får hjälp att döda två personer vampyr tjejen och hennes fästman.  
>"Ja." var allt han svarade uttråkat och Voldemort tänkte efter, han hade ju inget att förlora.<br>"Visst, jag hjälper dig om du håller din del först." sa han och log elakt, mannen nickade till svar.

På Hogwarts satt nu de nya vännerna nere i uppehållsrummet efter att ha förklarat allt för rektorn som hade nickat och tyckt att det var klokt att i mot all hjälp de kunde få särskilt nu när Rido och Voldemort slått sig ihop. Yuuki satt glatt bredvid Kaname som hade armen runt henne. Zero satt i en fåtölj, Senri och Rima låg på golvet och åt godis. Yuuki var glad att de äntligen hade blivit tillsammans precis som Kain och Ruka som satt i den andra soffan. Aidou, Seiren och Ichijou satt och spelade kort, med Star, Draco och Blaise. de andra Slytherin eleverna visste inte riktigt hur de skulle hantera nykomlingarna, så de höll sig på avstånd. Draco slängde argt korten på bordet när han förlorade för tredje gången och gav upp. han såg på Zero och frågade. "Så vad hände mellan er?" han såg sedan på Yuuki som mötte Zeros blick. hon tog ett djupt andetag och sa sedan. "Zero är född till vampyr jägare och han lovade att han skulle döda mig och Kaname. jag sa att jag skulle vänta på honom. men eftersom verken jag eller Zero vill döda varandra har vi håligt oss ifrån varandra frö att slippa." Yuuki såg på sin vän/"bror" och tänkte på kyssen på taket för över två år sedan. de andra såg på oss och nickade. Kaname log mot Yuuki som la huvudet på hans axel. snart gick de och la sig.

Yuuki vaknade på morgonen av att Janes klocka ringde. hon såg upp på vattnet ovanför henne och märkte att solen lös, hon stängde ögonen och gick sedan ofrivilligt upp. Rima, Seiren och Ruka såg på henne nickade och gick upp. de andra eleverna såg på henne där hon gick i mellan sina vänner. Yuuki hatade när de vaktade henne. inte för att hon ogillade dem utan snarare för att hon kände sig så lite. Kaname väntade på henne vid utgången. Star gick bredvid henne och såg på alla vampyrer som gick runt dem.  
>"Yuuki varför går de runt oss?" hon såg på sin vän<br>"Det är för att skydda mig. Kaname har en tendens att överdriva." skrattade Yuuki och log mot Kaname som gick bredvid henne. de andra eleverna såg och visslade på dem när de kom in i stora salen. Yuuki skakade på huvudet. de satte sig vid bordet och började äta  
>"Är dina vänner singlar Yuuki?" frågade Jane och såg på dem, Yuuki såg på Jane<br>"Vissa. men jag skulle hålla mig borta från dem." sa Yuuki  
>"Äsh de bits väll inte?" skämtade Jane men Yuuki svarade inte och hon såg lite nervöst på de nya eleverna. Yuuki såg på posten som kom, hennes vänner såg förvånat på ugglorna och hon skrattade lite. Star tog dagens tidning och sa sedan<br>"Se här" hon räckte över tidningen till Yuuki som läste  
><em>Du-vet-vem har tagit det till en annan nivå!<br>ett tjugo tal familjer har funnits döda och alla har bit märken på halsen. nu verkar det som han är allierad med vampyrer._ Yuuki läste inte mer. hon la ner tidningen och såg på de andra. så då hade de haft rätt Rido kontaktade Voldemort. det verkar som om det kommer bli det värsta kriget i historien och mitt i detta står hon själv


	8. Oväntat besök

Yuuki visade de andra tidningen och de såg nervöst på varandra och de kunde inte låta bli att slänga en blick på Potter. pojken som skulle vara deras hopp. Yuuki reste sig upp, hon hade lektion att gå på. Kaname såg på henne och nickade, han skulle försöka spåra upp Rido med hjälp av de andra. Aidou och Zero skulle stanna hos Yuuki i fall Rido kom till skolan. de sa hejdå till varandra och gick sedan åt olika håll. Star gick bredvid Yuuki.  
>"Är du inte orolig att han inte ska komma tillbaka?" Frågade hon Yuuki.<br>"Kaname kan ta hand om sig själv. men ja jag är orolig. men det hjälper inte att oroa sig." Sa Yuuki bestämt när de gick in i Snapes klassrum och slog sig ner. Aidou och Zero såg sig omkring och slog sig sedan ner hos tjejerna. Draco och Blaise satte sig hos dem och slängde en blick på vampyrerna. några Gryffindor tjejer suckade högt över vampyrerna och blinkade med ögat när de såg på dem. Aidou log stort och skrattade lite, Zero däremot såg argt på dem.  
>"Inget har ändrats" skrattade Yuuki. hon mindes när hon och Zero hade varit väktarna över skolan och Zero hade skrämt iväg varenda tjej som kom i närheten av honom, alla utan hon själv. Snape kom in och han berättade att de skulle göra en kärleksdryck. tjejerna blev genast nyfikna och var snart i full gång med att försöka. Yuuki såg på sina ingredienser och slängde sedan ner allt i kitteln. vanligt vis hade det inte funkat men på något sätt lyckades hon. när lektionen var klar var Yuuki en av de få som lyckats.<br>"Lyllos" sa Star och såg på henne. Yuuki gav henne elixiret  
>"Jag har redan kärlek. men jag varnar dig de funkar inte på vampyrer." sa Yuuki och log. de gick mot stora salen för att äta lunch. de åt en snabb lunch och gick sedan mot Flitwicks lektion. klassrummet var olåst så de gick in och satte sig. men Flitwick kom inte, det gick tio minuter det gick tjugo minuter.<br>"Vart är han?" frågade någon och eleverna var precis på väg att gå.  
>"Lektionen är inställd." hördes en röst och en man ställde sig i dörren och skrattade.<br>"Det där är Yaxley." sa Draco förskräckt.  
>"Han jobbar för du-vet-vem" Sa Blaise och eleverna såg förskräckt på Yaxley som hade dragit sin stav och började gå mot dem.<p>

Yuuki såg på mannen framför henne. han gick mot dem och han såg inte särskilt vänlig ut. Aidou och Zero ställde sig framför henne. hon gillade det inte. Yuuki hatade att hennes vänner skulle beskydda henne. de var förvisso odödliga om man inte dödade dem på ett speciellt sätt, men eftersom Rido nu stod på Voldemorts sida så skulle det inte förvåna henne i fall Rido berättat.  
>"Akta sig prinsessan." sa Aidou och puttade undan Yuuki när Yaxley slängde iväg en förtrollning. Aidou ställde sig och koncentrerade sig och snart var Yaxley en is staty och Yuuki sig fram till den drog sin Artemis och hög igenom isen så Yaxley gick i tusen bitar. de andra eleverna såg skockat på nykomlingarna.<br>"Snyggt prinsessan." skrattade Aidou och Zero log lätt.  
>"Det var inget. jag har övat en del." skrattade Yuuki. "du var inte så dålig själv" hennes vänner såg på henne och de två vampyrerna.<br>"Hur kom han in?" frågade någon när de lugnat sig.  
>"Han måste fått hjälp." sa någon annan.<br>"Rido." var allt Yuuki sa. rektorn kom och han såg på isen som låg över hela golvet. genast började alla skylla på Yuuki och de två vampyrerna.  
>"Då tycker jag ni ska tacka dem. de räddade antagligen era liv." sa Dumbledore i stället för att skälla på dem. de andra eleverna mumlade något och Yuuki log som vanligt. hon fällde ihop sitt vapen och hennes vänner såg på henens vapen.<br>"Varför bär du runt på en lie?" frågade de förvånat. Yuuki skrattade lite  
>"Det är en Artemis. egentligen är det till för att döda vampyrer men jag antog att det gick lika bra till att hacka dödsätare med.'" sa hon glatt.<br>"Varför har du ett vapens om kan döda vampyrer?" frågade Star henne  
>"För att jag ska kunna skydda mig själv." sa Yuuki som om det vore en självklarhet. de gick ner och satte sig vid bordet och började äta middag.<p>

Rido satt i Voldemorts hus och höll just på att suga blodet ur en tjej när Voldemort kom in.  
>"Yaxley är död." sa han irriterat och Rido såg upp utan att sluta dricka flickans blod.<br>-"Kan du sluta med det där!" Voldemort började bli irriterad på vampyren. Rido slängde flickan på golvet som sjunk ihop av blodförlust.  
>"Ta det lugnt, han kom in eller hur." Rido sa det inte som en fråga utan mer bekräftade det. "han var inte ensam. och planen verkar funka. så lugna ner dig" Rido tog upp flickan igen.<br>"Det hoppas jag för din skulle" sa Voldemort och såg motbjudande på vampyren. han hade vanligt vis inget i mot vampyrer och han brydde sig inte om flickan dog, men Rido var väldigt arrogant och det störde Voldemort. han ville inget annat än att planen skulle lyckas.  
>"Jag hoppas de andra vet vad de ska göra" sa Voldemort<p> 


	9. Jag vet vad jag behöver göra

Yuuki och hennes vänner satt nere i uppehållsrummet. det hade gått en vecka sedan Yaxley visat sig på skolan. allt var åter lugnt men det var det som oroade Yuuki. det var för lugnt. Kaname och de andra hade kommit tillbaka utan att hitta Rido. Yuuki var bara glad att de var tillbaka oskadda.  
>"Varför ser du så orolig ut Yuuki?" frågade Star som satt bredvid henne och pluggade. Aidou stod bakom dem och försökte förstå lite av runskrift.<br>"Jag tror inte det är över än. jag tror det bara har börjat" svarade jag henne och översatte ett stycke av texten.  
>"Jag fattar inget av det där." sa Aidou och pekade på texten<br>"Det är enkelt. det här betyder: kråkorna flög över himlen, och färgade den svart" sa jag och pekade på en mening, men Aidou såg inte ut att förstå mer  
>"Så du tror Yaxley var en avlednings manöver?" frågade Star och översatte en annan bit.<br>" den här betyder: månen stod högt på himlen, och djävulens krigare kom och färgade marken röd av blod." jag såg på Aidou. "precis, det var alldeles för enkelt." sa jag till Star. Aidou tog min bok och försökte förstå texten och jag log.  
>"Du har kanske rätt. men det finns inte så mycket vi kan göra" sa Star och ryckte på axlarna. de andra i sällskapet satt och spelade ett japanskt spel och Draco o Blaise försökte förstå hur det gick till.<br>"flytta den högra spelaren till vänster och hoppa sedan tre steg åt vänster, Blaise." sa Yuuki till honom efter att ha slängt ett öga på spelet, han såg frågande ut men gjorde som hon sa.  
>"du kan inte hjälpa honom, det är fusk" protesterade Kaname<br>"och att ni har spelat det här sedan ni var barn är inte?" skrattade Yuuki. kvällen passerade och när klockan slog tre bestämde de sig för att det var dags att sova.

Yuuki vaknade på morgonen och såg att de andra redan var vakna. Jane såg på henne.  
>"Yuuki, hur träffades du och Kaname?" frågade hon nyfiket och Yuuki gick upp och tog på sig.<br>"Han räddade mig när jag var liten. men jag kände honom innan det. vi växte upp tillsamman." svarade hon och gick därifrån innan Jane han ställa fler frågor. Yuuki kom ner till uppehållsrummet och fann Star och Aidou hålla händer och hon log åt dem.  
>"Jag varnar dig Aidou ifall du dricker hennes blod utan att hon vill det så lovar jag att du inte lever längre." sa Yuuki och såg på de båda.<br>"Hon är iskall prinsessan. men jag lovar" sa han och Star log mot dem. sällskapet gick upp till stora salen och började sin frukost. de andra gjorde dem snart sällskap. Yuuki drack sin dryck men tog en macka bara för smakens skulle. men hon avbröts mitt i tuggan av att dörren slogs upp och  
>ett femtio tal svartklädda figurer med masker kom in genom dörren.<p>

Voldemort satt i sin herrgård med Rido och skrattade. hans plan hade lyckats de första dödsätarna var inne på skolan, och förstärkningen var på väg.  
>"ska vi ge oss av?" frågade Rido och Voldemort reste sig och de begav sig till skolan<p>

Yuuki såg på de svart klädda figurerna som kom in i salen. strax efter dem kom den ormlike mannen och bredvid honom, Rido. Yuuki kände hur det vände sig i magen på henne. hon och Kaname utbytte en blick och de såg oroligt på varandra. dödsätarna började genast söka efter Potter och efter Yuuki och Kaname.  
>"Vi måste härifrån." sa Star och de nickade. Star slängde en osynlighets förtrollning över dem och de smög försiktigt förbi dödsätarna. och sprang sedan ner till uppehållsrummet. de andades ut.<br>"Hur kom de in?" frågade Draco förskräckt  
>"Jag vet inte. de måste haft hjälp" sa Blaise<br>"Yaxley kanske inte var ensam" sa Aidou och vi nickade.  
>"Vi måste göra något. vi kan inte bara sitta här." sa Ruka och vi nickade<br>"Men vad?" frågade Rita och vi såg på henne.  
>"Det finns inte så mycket vi kan göra. vi måste stoppa dem!" sa Zero som om det vore det lätaste.<br>"Ja men hur?" frågade Kain. "Vi kan ju inte bara gå in där och stoppa dem."  
>"Jag vet vad vi behöver göra." sa Yuuki och suckade och de såg på henne. "Jag måste möta Rido."<br>"Nej! det är absolut förbjudet!" sa Kaname och mötte hennes blick.  
>"Kaname vi måste stoppa honom och jag kan inte låta andra dö för min skull." Sa Yuuki och Kaname såg på henne och nickade.<br>"Ok. Vi gör det tillsammans." sa Kaname och de andra vampyrerna nickade.  
>"Ok vi får väll försöka hjälpa Potter." Sa Star och Slytherin killarna såg chockat på henne.<br>"Potter är den som ska besegra mörkrets herre och om vi vill leva så måste vi hjälpa honom." förklarade Star. och killarna nickade beslutsamt. vi ställde oss upp och gick bestämt mot stora salen. När vi kom in låg det folk skadade och döda överallt, och det for förhäxningar över allt.  
>"RIDO" skrek Kaname argt och en man med svart hår vände sig om och såg på oss.<p>

Voldemort gick runt i stora salen och såg på eleverna som låg skadade och döda lite överallt, men han såg inte Potter. Vart är den där ungen.  
>"Rido, sluta dricka blod och hitta potter." sa Voldemort argt och såg på vampyren som släppte flickan till golvet och såg på honom.<br>"Lugna ner dig. om han är så mycket hjälte som du säger så dyker han upp." sa vampyren och log  
>"RIDO" han hörde en välbekant röst och vände sig om. han såg Kaname och Yuuki stå i dörröppningen med de andra vampyrerna och Rido kunde inte låta bli att le, det här kunde inte bli bättre. han började gå mot dem med ett leende på läpparna<p> 


	10. Ett slut för smärtsamt

Rido kom gående mot dem och Kaname tog Yuukis hand och de såg på honom.  
>"Ne men är det inte det lyckliga paret? och deras tjänare?" sa Rido och log ett hjärtlöst leende. ingen av dem svarade och Rido stannade framför Yuuki och förde sin hand mot henne, men de andra ställde sig framför henne.<br>"Nu ska vi inte vara såna." sa han och såg retsamt på dem.  
>"Det här skulle gå så mycket lättare om ni bara överlämnar Yuuki till mig!" sa Rido och log mot Yuuki som stirrade argt på honom.<br>"Över min döda kropp." sa Kaname och mötte sin morbrors blick  
>"Det kan vi ordna!" sa Rido och knäppte med fingrarna och de som låg döda i stora salen reste sig plötsligt upp och började gå mot gänget.<br>"Han har gjort dem till slavar." sa Rita och de såg på dem. Yuuki drog sin Artemis och de Zero sin pistol, de andra frammanade sina krafter och Yuuki försökte undvika att bli träffad. Hon såg hur en fördetta människa kom emot henne, Yuuki tänkte inte ens utan hon svingade Artemis och träffade personen så huvudet lossnade och, personen förvandlades till sand.  
>"Ducka" skrek Kain och Yuuki behövde ingen mer uppmaning, hon såg när elden for över hennes huvud och träffade målet bakom henne. Hon såg Kaname slås mot några elever, men hon såg inte Rido och det oroade henne. vart kan han vara? Yuuki fick snart svar på sin frågan. när han tog tag i henne och tog henne i sin famn<br>"Nej men se vad jag fick tag på." viskade han i hennes öra och smekte henne över armen. hon försökte slita sig loss men hon var fast. Rido började dra henne bakåt ut ur salen.  
>"KANAME!" skrek hon innan Rido tystnade henne, det sista hon såg var Kanames oroliga ansikte sedan blev allt svart.<p>

Kaname hörde Yuukis röst och vände sig om och såg Rido försvinna bort med Yuuki. Han behövde inte tänka två gånger innan han rusade efter. Aidou och Ichijou anslöts sig till honom och de följde efter Rido som nu stod på skolområdet.  
>"Släpp henne!" beordrade Kaname och Rido skrattade<br>"Varför då? Jag har ju fått vad jag kom för" svarade Rido silkeslent och de båda männens blickar möttes.  
>"Fånga" Zeros röst var knappt högre än en viskning men Kaname uppfattade den och fångade svärdet som kom flygande mot honom. Han visste att svärdet han hade i handen var ända sättet att döda Rido.<br>"Lärde inte dina föräldrar dig att det är farligt att leka med vassa saker?" frågade Rido elakt och log sedan. "Nej jag glömde, era föräldrar är ju döda"  
>Kanames blick mörknade och han drog svärdet. Det välbekanta ljudet som svärdet gav ifrån sig när det lämnade skidan ekade över skolområdet. Svärdhållaren gick mot den andra mannen med en koncentrerad blick. Rido släppte Yuuki så hon föll till marken och frammanade ett eldklot i handen som han sköt iväg mot Kaname. Den andre han precis ducka och Rido skrattade elakt. De båda männen stod tio meter ifrån varandra.<br>"Vi har gjort det här förut, vi båda vet att du inte klarar av det!" sa Rido och såg på sin brorson som hade höjt svärdet. Han gick mot Rido med ett höjt svärd. Kaname fokuserade blicken och svingade svärdet mot Ridos hjärta, innan han hann hejda sig eller reagera hade Rido tagit upp Yuuki och använt henne som mänsklig sköld. Svärdet genom borrade båda och Kaname släppte det med förskräckelse. Rido drog ut svärdet och stapplade bakåt. Yuuki föll ljudlöst till marken och Kaname skrek till. Han lyfte svärdet och Ridos huvud avlägsnades från kroppen innan han förvandlades till sand. Kaname knäböjde vid Yuuki som låg orörlig på marken. Han lyfte upp henne i sina armar och kände hennes svaga andetag. Hon öppnade ögonen och deras blickar möttes  
>"Jag är så ledsen Yuuki" sa Kaname och höll försiktigt om henne. Hennes vita klänning var fläckad av blod. Yuuki pressade fram ett leende och la sin hand på hans kind<br>"Var inte det. Du räddade mig från Rido" sa hon mjukt. Kaname fick inte fram ett ord. Aidou och Ichijou stod som förstelnade, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle göra, Zero skrek till men blev sedan tyst.  
>"Voldemort är död" Stars röst var glad när hon kom utspringande men hon tvärstannade när hon såg Yuukis bleka ansikte. Hon tog tag i Aidou för att inte ramla ihop.<br>"Jag är så ledsen" sa Kaname igen och Yuuki såg hans tårar och torkade dem och log ansträngt  
>"Jag finns alltid hos dig" sa hon och slöt ögonen, Kaname höll om henne men snart rann hon som sand mellan hans fingrar och han försökte förgäves fånga upp den när vinden kom och tog den med sig. Han satt som förstelnad på marken och ingen av hans vänner visste vad de skulle säga. Kain, höll om Ruka som grät tyst, Seiren lutade sig mot en av slottets ytterväggar och slöt ögonen, Draco och Blaise grät för första gången på många år, Rima och Senri blickade bort mot sjön och följde Yuukis stoft med vinden.<br>Kaname skrek till av sorg och hans vänner backade. Han ställde sig upp och mötte allvarligt Zeros blick  
>"Jag vill att du gör det" var allt han sa. För de tre Hogwarts eleverna betydde orden inte mycket men för vampyrerna och Zero betydde de allt. Hans vänner började genast protestera men han tystnade dem med en blick. Zero gav honom en lugnblick och Kaname nickade allvarligt. Zero höjde sitt vapen, pistolen som han alltid hade med sig. Han siktade och avfyrade vapnet. Kulan träffade Kaname i hjärtat och han sjunk ner på knä. Han gav sina vänner ett sita leende innan han ramlade ihop på marken. Snart var hans kropp borta och en hög av sand låg där, snart tog vinden tag i den och beviset för att Kaname hade legat där var borta.<br>Ingen av de elva personerna sa något. Zero sänkte sitt vapen och lämnade platsen. Han ville inte se någon av dem i ögonen. Yuuki var borta för alltid och han hade gjort det som han hade lovat sig själv i flera år, han hade dödat Kaname. Ichijou såg förfärat på platsen där två av hans bästa vänner hade lämnat honom. Draco och Blaise kunde inte säga något, de vände sig om och steg in i slottet och ville helst glömma. Kain och Ruka drog sig tillbaka i tysthet och försvann. Rima och Senri som hade sätt Kaname klara av allt vägrade tro på det som precis hänt. Seiren dunkade huvudet i väggen som om allt bara var en hemsk dröm och Aidou och Star höll om varandra och båda hade strömmar av tårar längs kinderna. Solen gick ner vid horisonten och vampyrernas tid var här.


End file.
